In the field of touch-based force-sensing apparatus, multi-touch sensors have been developed and are commonly used to add touch-based user input to a variety of communications and computing appliances including computers, tablets, and similar electronics devices.
Multiple touch pressure or force-sensing relative to a force-sensing apparatus refers to the ability of a computing system using touch-based sensors to distinguish and independently track multiple touches exerted in real-time against the sensing apparatus. Such technology enables computing appliance operators to use multiple hands and fingers and other objects such as a styli to provide input and enables multiple users to simultaneously interact with the sensor apparatus.
One problem with existing touch sensing systems is a requirement for accuracy in determining the precise location and nature of the force exerted against the sensing surface. Moreover, there is a market demand for larger devices having larger touch-screen areas for entering touch-based instruction to operate computing programs and applications. There is also a need for small sensors (such as touch sensors for mobile devices) with improved tracking resolution. Therefore, there is motivation in the art to seek touch-sensing technologies that remain accurate and may still be economically feasible for manufacture and operation.
Therefore, what is clearly needed is a force-sensing apparatus that can be provided in a larger footprint with less electronics and that may sense the presence and location of, as well as the amount of force exerted with every touch in a multi-touch sequence of input operation.